Their thoughts don't matter Ours do
by Hpgeek1229
Summary: Draco and Hermione love each other. Twists and turns enter their relationship. Would those affect them?
1. Chapter 1

Draco woke up, on Christmas morning, to find a present wrapped up in gold with a sliver ribbon. Around him his fellow Slytherin was sleeping. He grabbed the present and ran upstairs until he reached the room of requirement. I need a place to open this present secretly. He thought three times. The door appeared. Draco opened the door and found a chair and a table. He walked over to the table and saw a quill and parchment on it. He sat down and slowly tear off the packaging of the present. When the wrapping paper was off the box read: To my Draco. Draco smiled. He opened the box and found a box of heart shaped cookies. There was another box next to it. It was covered with a pink paper. the box said: You'll always be mine. Draco opened the box to find a ring with a red and green jewel together. Draco ran out of the room with the two presents and the quill and parchment and ran to breakfast. "Hey Draco!" Pansy Parkinson ran up to him and dragged him to the Slytherin table. "Draco, I have a present for you and I wanted to hand it to you face to face." Pansy said handing Draco and box covered with hearts. Draco looked up at Pansy, who was beaming. Draco and Hermione made a pact to pretend they were dating someone else but they were actually dating each other. "Oh! Wow!" Draco opened the box to find a card that said Pansy's man. Pansy took the card and placed it on Draco's shirt. Draco looked down on it and saw Hermione get up from the Gryffindor table. That was his sign. "Pansy I need to go to the bathroom. My stomach really hurts." Draco said clutching his stomach. Pansy nodded and broke into a conversation with one of her friends. Draco ran to catch up with Hermione and met her at the Room or Requirement. "Ready?" Draco asked. Hermione smiled.

You're wearing your ring!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, I- Oh no! I left the cookies!" Draco exclaimed.

"It'll be okay. Just tell them your mother sent them." Hermione said. The two walked past the wall three times thinking: We need a place to be alone. The door appeared and Draco opened the door. "After you." Draco said . Hermione smiled at Draco and walked in. Draco shut the door behind him. The room was filled with the usual things a bed. A table and a couch. "Did you get the necklace I sent you?" Draco took the necklace out of her frowned.

"Why aren't you wearing it?" Draco asked.

"I wanted you to put it on for me." Hermione said with a smile. Draco smiled back and put the necklace around Hermione's neck. The necklace was also made with the same jewel as Draco's ring. "Draco I have something to say."

"Yes 'Mione?"

"I think it's time we met each others parents."

Draco dropped the necklace on the floor. The room was filled with the noise of the necklace falling.


	2. Chapter 2

"Uh won't you think it's suspecting if I go home with you?" Draco asked his face had a horrified look on it.

"I don;t care what other people think now! I want to tell the world. I want them to know that I Hermione Granger ,The brightest of her age is dating Draco Malfoy Slytherin Prince!" Hermione exclaimed angrily. Draco was startled by Hermione's quick change of emotion. Draco didn't dare say anything until Hermione calmed down. When Hermione finally did he said "Love, Hermione Do you really want the world to know? Are you positive?" Hermione nodded. Draco thought about it for a bit, but then he took Hermione's right hand into his left one. They both walked out the door and into the great hall. All heads turned to the Snake and Lion coming in together hands connected. Pansy ran up to the two and slapped Hermione across the face. Hermione had tears in her eyes. "Don't hurt her!" Draco and Ron said at the same time. They both looked at each other. Ron was about to punch Draco in the face when Hermione ran in front of Draco. "Ron no!"Ron stopped his fist in midair.

"What? Hermione, I thought..." Ron said with a hurt face. Harry ran up.

"Hermione you were cheating on Ron?" Harry asked. Hermione didn't know what to say.

"Well, the thing is Draco and I were dating and we thought that-"

"You cheated on me! Hermione! I thought you were my best friend!" Ron ran away hurt. Harry gave Hermione a glare and ran to Ron. Hermione had tears running down her face. She had lost her two best friends. "And you Draco!" Pansy said.

"Pansy you know we were never even dating." Draco said.

"Well, my gift..." Pansy said looking at the card on Draco"s shirt. Draco ripped it off.

"Here you go Pansy, I'm sorry." Pansy stood there mouth open. Hermione ran away from Draco and to the forbidden forest.


	3. Chapter 3

Hermione ran tears falling down her face. Peeves met her and teased her. She pushed past him. The students walking let Hermione through as she ran up the stairs. She fell to the floor and cried. Draco came in moments later. "Hermione get up." Draco said pulling Hermione up from the floor. Hermione pulled her hand away from his. Draco looked hurt but snapped back into what happened moments ago. Draco sat down next to Hermione."Hermione, I know they will forgive you. They always do. They're your best friends." Draco said.

"They can't this time, Draco! I lost their trust entirely!" Hermione sobbed. Draco pulled her up. Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead. Hermione smiled. Ron and Harry came in.

"Ron I know what Hermione did was wrong but- Oh hi Hermione." Harry said awkwardly. Ron glared at Draco and ran out of the room. Harry mouthed "you better fix this!" at Hermione and left.

"Don't worry Hermione. I'll fix it." Draco said smiling at her. Hermione ran to her dormitory and cried herself to sleep without saying anything to Draco. Draco grabbed her by the arm. "Hermione! I don't care what they think! What about what we think?" Draco walked out. "Serpentsortia!" A voice exclaimed. Draco turned around and saw a snake coming straight at his face. Draco struggled to get the snake off of him. The snake bit him on the arm. He saw a glimpse of ginger hair and blacked out.

A/N Sorry it's so short! -L.L.


	4. Chapter 4

Draco woke up to find himself in the hospital wing. " you're up! Oh thank Merlin!" Madam Pompfrey jumped up from her seat and rushed over. "Draco!" Hermione's voice shouted.

"Ms. Granger you can't come in here!" Madam Pompfrey shooed Hermione sat up.

"What happened?"

"Ronald Weasley did that to you and he is serving detention. He carried you here and suck out the poison." Madam Pomfrey said placing a cup of pumpkin juice next to Draco. Draco sat up and took a sip. " you may come in now."

"Draco! I can't believe Ron did this. I yelled at him but I didn't think he would try to kill you and -" Draco broke her off with a kiss.

"That was a very nice way of telling me to shut up. " Hermione said smiling. Draco smiled back at her. Ron came in with a bouquet of flowers. "Um Draco I'm really sorry. I think the anger just got over me." Ron said. handing the flowers to Draco.

"Weasley it's fine. Just please do me one favor. Forgive Hermione." Draco asked.

"Anything. Of course!" Ron said. Hermione smiled and hugged Ron. Draco had the urge to pull them apart, but controlled himself. "So truce?" Ron held out a hand. Draco hesitated but finally.

"Truce!" Draco shook hands with Ron Weasley. Hermione beamed at the two boys. The three hugged, and Ron and Hermione left the Hospital wing. Draco was now wondering : How come Ron is so nice to me?


	5. Chapter 5 Warning: Smut

"You may leave now ." At the sound of those words,Draco ran shouting "Hermione! Hermione!" Madam Pompfrey stood there getting a needle ready and shook her head. He ran up to the Gryffindor common room forgetting the trick step and fell through. No one stopped to help him. He was looking forward to finding Hermione before Lunch but instead he had to wait until dinner for someone to help him up. He walked to the Great Hall instead. He expected Hermione to be at the great hall. As he was about to enter the doors. Someone grabbed him and jumped on his back. "Oomph!" Draco exclaimed.

"Oh sorry sweetie." A voice said behind Draco.

"Hermione!" Draco turned around and hugged Hermione not taking a glance at her. Draco pulled away. "Wow!" He said and looked at Hermione wide-mouthed. Hermione was wearing a white sleve less flowing dress. Aroundher neck was the necklace Draco gave her. Her hair was perfectly flowing. Draco pulled her away from the great hall and into an empty classroom and started snogging her. Not letting her escape, Draco put his hands around her waist. Draco caressed her cheek. Hermione pulled Draco's blond hair as he kissed her fiercely. When they pulled away after 5 minutes for a breathing, Hermione smirked and pushed Draco down onto the teacher's desk and began ripping off Draco's clothing one by one. When Draco was fully naked Hermione climbed on top of him and started touching him all over. Draco pushed Hermione off softly. "I don't think this is fair." Draco said.

"I know why." Hermione said grinning and pulled off her clothing. Draco then pushed Hermione down and rolled on top of her and touched her breasts hardly. Hermione moaned. Hermione pulled Draco's blonde hair. They did this for a while. At 4:00 am the two put their clothing on and went to the Room of Requirement. We ned a place to be alone they said three times. The door appeared and they stepped inside. The bed was still there. They had never went on it and thought it was time. They pulled off their clothing and continued. The two lay in bed together fully naked smiling at each other. "I think we should put our clothes back on." Hermione said reaching for her dress. Draco grabbed her arm. "No! Let's continue." Hermione grinned and the two climbed under the covers. When they thought they had enough they lay in bed together. "Draco, I need to talk to you." Hermione said smiling sweetly. "Yes?" Draco said sighing thinking about what he just did.

"Tomorrow we're going to see my parents. Draco stared at her and said" Then can you reward me just a little bit more?" Draco asked. Hermione shook her head smiling and Draco grabbed her into a snog.


	6. Chapter 6

"I haven't sen Draco since last night when I saw him talking to Hermione." Ron said to Harry when Harry asked.

"Fishy." Harry said. Now let's go back to the couple.

"That was the best night of my life." Draco said waking up still naked. Hermione almost forgot. She reached for her dress but Draco stopped her. "Draco, I rewarded you last night now let me put my clothes back on!" Hermione said. Draco grinned.

"I just want you to stand up first." Draco exhaled and stood up. Draco looked at her up and down.

"Okay first you look great, and second you may put your clothes back on." Draco said reaching for his own pants. The two put their clothes on and walked out hands in the others. "Where were you two last night?" A stern voice exclaimed behind them. Professor McGonagall stood there angrily."Professor we were -we were uh-"Hermione stuttered.

"We were doing... it." Draco said McGonagall looked at them wide eyed.

"Come with me!" Professor McGonagall said leading them to the Headmaster's office.

"Lemon Drop." McGonagall said. The entrance opened and they stepped in. Draco and Hermione exchanged glances. Draco kissed Hermione on the forehead and held her hand. "Come in." Professor Dumbledore said even before McGonagall could knock. The three walked in. "Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Granger has been in the Room of Requirement uh doing... it." McGonagall said awkwardly. "Oh!"Dumbledore said getting up from his desk. "Minerva may you step out please?" Dumbledore asked. McGonagall nodded and left.

"Um sit please you two." Dumbledore said. The two sat still holding hands. "You two have you been doing it?"Dumbledore said. The two nodded. "Well you will not be able to go to the Hogsmeade trip so you'll be all alone in the school because this year the 1st and 2nd years are going to a school trip. " Dumbledore said winking. The two didn't get it at first but then understood. "Also you both have detention for two weeks during first period and lunch."Dumbledoe said sitting back a his desk. "Thank you Professor Dumbledore. Uh let's start detention." Hermione said grinning at Draco. The two ran out. they went into the Room of Requirement. Then did their routine. When the door appeared they opened it. They opened it and found two people already on the bed, doing what they were going to do.


	7. Chapter 7

"PANSY? RON?" Draco and Hermione exclaimed in unison. The two on the bed looked up and blushed.

"Uh..." Both stammered."We can explain!" Ron said as Pansy put her clothes back on.

"Go on then explain." Draco said crossing his arms. Ron shivered. Draco's pose reminded him a lot of his own mother.

"Well, it was the first night. Pansy was sitting there upset and worried. I walked over to her. Her brown hair flowing in the breeze. Well, anyway we started talking and we've been secretly dating. We then thought it was time and came in here." Ron explained. The two nodded. Hermione grabbed her stomach. It grumbled. "Draco I'm really hungry can we go to lunch?"

Draco nodded and the two ran out. When they got to the Great hall they were greeted with glares from the Gryffindor and Slytherin table. Luna Lovegood moved over for them to sit. The Ravenclaws were nice to them even though they knew. The two grabbed the food and fed each other. "Uh I have to go to the bathroom, Draco." Hermione said and ran to the bathroom. Hermione opened the door and threw up. She kept on going for 10 minutes. Draco had started to get worried. He asked Luna to go tot he bathroom and check on Hermione. Luna ran to the bathroom and opeed the door. "Hermione? Are you okay?" Luna asked. "Yeah." Hermione said puking again.

"Hermione I'm going to bring you to the Hospital Wing!" Luna said worridley.

"No! Go get Draco!" Hermione said. Luna ran to get Draco. "Draco! Come now!" Luna said .

"What ha-" Luna pulled Draco to the bathroom. Hermione had puked 149 times already. Draco carried Hermione to the Hospital wing. Hermione stayed there for three days. Draco stayed by her side. Madam Pompfrey walked in. " ? . We have the results of why had been throwing up. She ..."


	8. Chapter 8

"Pregnant." Madam Pompfrey smiled. Hermione gasped tears running down her face. Draco held Hermione's hand and smiled. Madam Pompfrey said Hermione should stay in the Hospital Wing for a while and Draco couldn't stay. Draco looked at Hermione. Hermione nodded at him. Draco gave Hermione a kiss and left the Hospital Wing. As he walked through the empty corridor, he heard some whispering. He thought it was just Peeves and kept on walking suddenly a hand grabbed him by the arm and pulled him into an empty classroom. They blindfolded him and forced down a love potion down his throat. After that they tore off all his clothes. He felt a cold hand touch his private spot. The person reached for his hand and he felt something soft. He found out that it was someone's a female's private spot. "Draco, you know you love me!" A voice said. the voice was cold. Draco tore off the blindfold from his eyes. "PANSY?" Draco shouted. "I thought you and Ron!" Draco exclaimed. Pansy put her finger on his lips.

"Shh! Just keep going!"Draco couldn't stop. He had drunk the Love Potion and had fallen in love with Pansy. the two stayed beneath the covers and did it.

Hermione had left the Hospital wing and was looking for Draco. She spotted him sitting at the Slytherin table in the Great Hall. "Draco!" Hermione said and pulled him into a snog. Draco pushed her off.

"What are you doing Granger?" Draco asked. He had no interest in Hermione anymore. Hermione raised her eyebrow. She looked at Pansy. Pansy smiled. Hermione was very smart as you all know. "You foul evil little cockroach!" Hermione shouted. the Great Hall grew quiet. Even the Professors stopped talking. "Hermione what are you doing?" Ron said joining the action.

"Pansy made Draco fall in love with her!" Hermione said she had started crying.

"Now why would she do that?"Ron asked crossing his arms.

"NO! She did the same thing to you!" Hermione shouted."YOU SLUT!" Hermione exclaimed.

"Oppungo!" Pansy shouted. her wand pointing at Hermione

"No!" The two boys shouted at the same time. They both jumped in front of Hermione. The thought of their best friend getting hurt was more powerful then the potion. Draco and Ron got tackled with birds. " !" A soft voice said from the Professor's table. Pansy froze. Dumbledore for the first time in his life had a angry look on his face. Dumbledore got off the table and brought Pansy to his office. Draco smiled at Hermione and Hermione kissed him. Ron stood there feeling lost. He just protected the girl he loved and got nothing. Hermione looked at Ron and saw his expression. Hermione kissed him on the cheek. Draco and Hermione walked away hand in the others. Ron watched them filled with despair. "Ron!" Lavender Brown exclaimed. Ron turned around. "Um would you- would you- be my boyfriend?" Ron smiled and put his arm around Lavender's shoulder.


	9. Chapter 9

It had been 5 months since Hermione found out she was pregnant. They all wondered where Pansy went, but quickly forgot about her. Dumbledore now had a new pet pug and carried it with him everywhere he went. It was now Spring Holidays. Ron had invited her and Draco to go to the burrow. They were now riding the Hogwarts Express home. Hermione's bump was now very visible. Hermione's right was holding on to her bump and her other hand was in Draco's. Lavender was asleep and her head was on Ron;'s shoulder. Ron was also asleep and had started snoring. Harry was sitting awkwardly. Neville and Luna had started dating, and Luna and Neville were checking out the latest edition of The Quibbler. Ginny sat down talking to Fred and train's engine blew and the students grabbed thier trunks and piled off the train. Draco levitated all their luggage in front of him while Ginny helped Hermione walk. "Mum!" Ron said and ran to Molly. The other Weasleys followed. When the last hugs and kisses were transferred, Molly's eyes moved to Hermione's stomach. "RONALD WEASLEY!YOU GOT HERMIONE PREGNANT?" Molly shouted. "No , actually-" Hermione said moving so Draco could be seen. "Draco did" Molly stared wide eyed. "So you guys are not dating anymore?" Molly asked. Hermione and Ron shook their heads.

"I'm dating Lavender now." Ron explained. Lavender smiled. Molly stood staring at the two smiling couples.

"Okay Weasleys let's- Hey What's a Malfoy doing here?" Arthur Weasley said.

"Well, it appears that Hermione is pregnant with Draco's child." Molly explained. Thump! Arthur's fist had made contact with Draco's face. the Weasleys tried to pull Arthur back. "You evil little- "

"ARTHUR!" Molly shouted. Arthur looked at Molly. Molly crossed her arms and gave him the "Molly look" he calmed down. "We broke up before Hermione got pregnant. I'm not sad I have Lavvy!" Ron said rubbing noses with Lavender. Neville and Luna was inching away slowly. Arthur didn't say anything and walked. The group followed. One by one they piled into the car.

Once they got home, Ron and Lavender ran up to ron's bedroom and cleared the other bed in Ron's room so Lavender can sleep in there. "Harry dear you can share with Ginny." Molly said helping Hermione with the luggage. Ginny froze. Harry blushed."Well, um Harry.. let's unpack your stuff..." Ginny said walking up the stairs. Harry followed her. "Neville, Luna you can take Fred and George's rooms they are at Lee Jordan's house." Molly said. The two ran up the stairs. "Draco and Hermione you guys can take Bill and Charlie's bedroom it's pretty comfy up there, since you have the baby and all." Molly said. Draco levitated the luggage and Hermione slowly walked up the stairs. The two unpacked and took a long nap. "Hermione! Dear come down here please!" Molly yelled from downstairs. Hermione woke up and walked downstairs. "Well, Madam Pompfrey called and said the baby is a boy." Molly said smiling. Hermione shrieked. "What is it dear?" Molly asked. Hermione puked up blood. Molly froze.

"Unfreeze and apparate!" Arthur said and apparated Hermione to\

"What about Draco?"

"We'll get him later!" They arrived at 's. "We need to get this girl a room! She's going into labor!" Arthur exclaimed. Molly held Hermione up. the healers came and took Hermione to the ER.


	10. Chapter 10

Draco paced up and down the hallways. He stopped at the window of the Emergency room. "Why is it taking so long?" Draco asked angrily.

"Calm down mate!" Ron said putting a hand on Draco's shoulder. the door of the emergency room opened. The healer stepped out. Draco rushed over to him. "How's Hermione?"

" your girlfriend is okay and so is the baby you may go in and see her." The healer said and walked away. Draco walked in. Hermione was sitting on the hospital bed. In her arms was a bundle. Draco walked over to Hermione smiling. Hermione looked up at Draco and showed him the baby. "She's beautiful." Hermione said. She smiled and cried happily. The baby's eyes were stone gray just like Draco's. It's hair was light brown. "Can I carry her?"Draco asked. Hermione handed the baby to Draco. The baby opened it's eyes and smiled at Draco. Draco smiled back and kissed the baby on the forehead. "What do we call her?" Hermione asked. Draco looked at the baby and back at Hermione. "Sophia."

"Sophia May Malfoy." Hermione said. Sophia giggled. Ginny walked in.

"Hermione, she's beautiful."Ginny said. Draco handed Sophia to Ginny. Ginny carried Sophia carefully. Draco walked out. Ron walked to Draco. "You okay mate?" Ron asked.

"Yes, very."

Two weeks had passed and Draco was on his way to pick up Hermione from 's. Hermione had a baby carriage with Sophia in it. "DADA!" Sophia said. Draco laughed and picked up Sophia. The three drove home. Sophia yawned. Hermione looked at Sophia in her baby seat. Sophia was sleeping. Her hair was growing and was up to her waist. "Wait, Draco we're in our sixth year. How do we bring a baby to Hogwarts?"

"Well, Hermione, We're not going back.. Dumbledore died. " Draco said looking at Hermione. Hermione stared her mouth wide open. Tears were falling down her face."Where do we go?"

"Your parents accepted me and they are letting us stay with them."Draco said. Hermione nodded and stayed silent. They arrived at Hermione's house. "Mum! Dad!" Hermione said running to her parents. Draco walked out of the car and picked up Sophia. Hermione ran to hug her parents but her parents didn't return the hug. They walked into the house leaving Hermione to stand dumbly.


	11. Chapter 11

Hermione stood there confused. Why did her parents give her the cold shoulder? Draco walked in looking back atHermione. "MAMAMAMA!" Sophia said and Hermione went in. "Well, I'll go up to my room." Hermione said. Her parents pretended that they had heard nothing. Draco looked back at her. "It's okay love, let's go." Hermione nodded and walked upstairs after Draco. when they got to her room, Hermione sweared she could hear whispering downstairs. "Mama Sofie make boom boom." Hermione smiled and laughed. Draco got a diaper and changed Sophia. Hermione picked up Sophia and set her on the bed. Hermione had found out during her days in the hospital Sophia loved Elmo. She turned on the television and turned on Elmo. Draco turned to look at the television and checked it out. "What is this? Is it a troll?" Draco laughed. she had forgotten Draco was not a muggle-born.

"It is but it's a kid's show. It's like a play." Hermione explained. Draco nodded and sat next to Sophia. "Mama look! Egmo!" Sophia still couldn't get some words out.

"Hey Hermione, Sophia is actually pretty smart, she's only 2 weeks old and can talk." Draco said.

"Well, Sophia does mean wisdom." Hermione said combing Sophia's long hair. "Mommy, I want to be the baby in Elmo." Sophia said looking up at Hermione.

"Hmmm." Hermione said rubbing her chin. She picked up the phone and called The Burrow. "Hello?" answered the phone. "Hello . It's Hermione."

"Oh hello Hermione! how's Sophia?"

"Great thank you! But I was wondering if you can make a potion that can put Sophia into a television."

"Well, I'm sorry dear but no."

"Well, thank you anyway, Goodbye."

"goodbye Hermione."

"Sorry Sophie nope." Hermione said. Sophia pouted. Draco tickled her and she giggled.

It was midnight. A shadowed figure crept into the room and stole Sophia away.


	12. Chapter 12

The sunlight shown through the windows. Hermione woke up. She stretched. She leaned down to kiss her daughter but instead fell on the ran around the house looking for Sophia. "Sophia!" Hermione called through the house. When she had no answer whatsoever she woke up Draco. "Draco Sophia is gone!" Hermione shouted. Draco popped up.

"WHAT?" Draco shouted his fists were clenched. Hermione held up a pillow.

"Here sweetie." Hermione said. Draco punched the pillow so hard that it fell out of Hermione's hand and out the window. Just then an owl flew in. Hermione walked over to the owl. There was a piece of dirty parchment in it's beak. Hermione took out the parchment. The words were written neatly. _If you want your daughter back bring your husband, only him to the Forbidden Forest. _Hermione and Draco looked at each other. Draco walked over to Hermione and put his arm over Hermione's shoulder and pulled her close to him. "What do you think will happen?" Hermione asked.

"I don't know but whatever happens it only matters we get Sophia back." Draco said. He placed a kiss on Hermione's forehead and changed. Hermione walked downstairs to her parents. "Good morning." Hermione said quietly. Her dad nodded but her mum pretended she was invisible. Hermione couldn't take it. She had lost her baby, her husband is now probably in danger and her parents were ignoring her. "Mum! Dad! Why are yout wo giving me the cold shoulder? I know I did somehting wrong but at least I gave you two a granddaughter!" Hermione exclaimed. Her dad cleared his throat.

"Hermione open your mouth." Her mum said. Hermione hesitated but then quickly opened her mouth.

"You have yellow teeth! That's why we were so mad!" Her dad said. Hermione stood there opened mouthed. She sat back down and ate her breakfast. Draco came down minutes later. "Well, I'm going to go to the Forbidden Forest." Draco said. Hermione ran over to hug Draco. Draco kissed Hermione probably for the last time and walked out the door.


	13. Chapter 13

Hermione looked at Draco walk out into the end of their marriage. Her mum walked up behind her and put an arm on her shoulder. Hermione nodded. She swallowed. Draco looked back at Hermione. When she waved at him, Draco turned around and walked towards the Forbidden Forest. Hermione ran upstairs and jumped on her bed. She sobbed through her pillow. Her parent downstairs were whispering about what to do with their daughter's teeth. Let's go over to Draco. Draco walked until he reached the entrance of the Forbidden Forest. There he stopped. He wanted to run. He wanted to go back to home and kiss Hermione. But he thought about Sophia and went on. "Hello Draco, glad you could make it."

"LAVENDER?" Draco said. Lavender walked out holding the hand of Sophia.

"DADA!" Sophia said running to Draco. Draco hugged his daughter and picked her up.

"Now, drink this potion." Lavender said grinning.

"Why?" Draco said and it hit him. The potion was a love potion. He recognized the light pink color and the smell of peppermint. "You like me? What about Ron?" Draco asked.

"Ron? That blood traitor? I want you. You sexy beast!" Lavender said pulling Draco close to her. Draco pushed her away. Lavender stepped on Draco's foot. "AHHHHglurg" Lavender had poured the potion down Draco's throat. Draco swallowed. He looked at Lavender and jumped on her forgetting about his daughter. Lavender giggled and grabbed Draco around his neck and snogged him. Draco put his arms around Lavender's waist and pulled her close to him. Lavender stopped at looked At Sophia. "Let's uh go behind that tree." Lavender said grinning. Draco nodded and pulled Lavender to the tree. They ripped off each other's clothes and started grabbing pulling and pushing. Sophia cried and ran away. "Sophia what are you doin' here?" A friendly voice cried. Sophia looked behind her.

"Uncle Hagrid!" Sophia said a ran to Hagrid."Dada is with Aunt Lavender. They are behind that tree." Sophia said pointing to the tree the clothes were left. Hagrid walked over and saw Draco on top of Lavender snogging her with Lavender's hand on Draco's Cr***. "Draco you foul evil cockroach!" Hagrid said losing his temper. The two looked snapped out of the potion. "Lavender! did you rape me?" Draco said angrily putting his clothes back on. Lavender glared at Hagrid. "Draco let's continue don't care about Hermione." Lavender said pushing Draco and snogging him. Draco snapped back into the potion and Hagrid apparated to Hermione. Draco and Lavender pulled and pushed. "Hermione!" Hagrid said. Hermione was sitting on the front yard.

"Hagrid! Sophia! Where's Draco?" Hermione asked. Hagrid pulled at his coat.

"Well, Draco is behind a tree." Hagrid said. Hermione gave a look that said: _And?_

"He's with Lavender behind a tree." Hagrid said. Hermione frowned and apparated to the Forbidden Forest and cornered Draco. "EXPLAIN!" Hermione shouted. Lavender walked out.

"Explain? Easy. He doesn't love you and loves me." Lavender said. Draco grinned and pushed Lavender against the wall and snogged her. "I thought you said you loved me! What about Sophia?" Hermione asked tears running down her cheek. "Well, I don't love you. We'll get a divorce. I'll sign the papers later. I'm busy right now." Draco said and pushed Lavender to the ground. Hermione ran home and cried. Sophia stayed with Hagrid for the night having no idea what had just happened.


	14. Chapter 14

"Hermione? Ron's here to see you." said. Hermione sat up on her bed.

"Send him in." Hermione said. Ron walked in. His face was expressed with anger.

"That slut! And Draco I knew he was never good. NEVER!" Ron exclaimed. Hermione nodded. Her eyes were puffy from the crying. Ron put his arm around her shoulder. "Want to spend the night at the Burrow? Ginny has been wanting to see you and Sophia." Ron said. Hermione hugged Ron and cried on his shoulder. Ron patted her back as she cried.

"Please!" Hermione said smiling at Ron. The two hugged.

"Thanks for looking after Sophia, Hagrid!" Hermione shouted as she carried her daughter out to the car.

"No problem! Come and visit!" Hagrid said and waved.

"Byebye Uncle Hagrid!" Sophia said waving. Ron opened the door for Hermione and Hermione buckled up Sophia in her carseat. Hermione shut the door and walked up to the side door. She sat down in the passenger's seat and buckled up her seatbelt. Ron drove to the Burrow. "Hermione, do you want to try flying?" Ron said grinning slyly. Hermione shook her head but Ron ignored it and turned the controls to flying. Sophia looked out the window. "OOH PUFFY COTTON CANDY!" Sophia exclaimed. Hermione laughed. "Sophie those are clouds not cotton candy!" Hermione explained. Ron laughed and zig-zagged the car. "Ron!" Hermione said laughing. Sophia looked at the two and giggled. Ron and Hermione looked back at her. Now Hermione regretted ever meeting up with Draco. Ron would have never done this to her. Hermione quickly kissed Ron on the cheek. Ron stared at her. He looked stunned. Hermione blushed. Sophia smiled and said "Mama like Uncle Ron!" Hermione looked at her and nodded. "Really?" Ron asked. Hermione nodded. Ron smiled and said. "Me too." They had landed at the Burrow. Sophia squirmed in her seat. "I want to see Auntie Ginny!"Hermione got out of the car and took Sophia out. "Sophia!" Ginny exclaimed. Her hand was in Harry's. Hermione squealed.

"Since when?" Hermione said running over to Ginny to hug her.

"It started last month! We've been sharing the same room! something would have happened!" Ginny said.

"I have to tell you something!" Hermione said. She picked up Sophia and brought her up to Ginny's room.

"I like Ron." Hermione said Ginny screamed. "Shh!" Hermione shushed Ginny.

"Sorry." Ginny whispered.

"Mummy and Uncle Ron love each other!" Sophia screamed at the top of her lungs.


	15. Chapter 15

"Real-? " Fred poked his head in and George pushed him out of the way.

"REally?" George said. Fred stood up brushed himself off and pushed George to the floor.

"Yes! yes!" Hermione said laughing.

"What about Draco?" George asked. Fred put his hand over George's mouth. It was too late. Hermione's eyes filled with tears. "Look what you did George!" Ginny said and Fred hit George on the shoulder.

"It's okay Hermione, The ferret is gone. He's a jerk and he'll never win your trust back. It's his loss." Ginny said comforting Hermione. Hermione smiled and looked and Fred and George."It's okay George." Hermione said George smiled. Downstairs, Ron heard the commotion and what Sophia said and smiled. He ran upstairs. "Hermione, I love you too!" Hermione ran over to Ron and hugged him. Ron twirled her around. They looked into each other's eyes. Ron leaned in slowly. Hermione granted the access and snogged him. "Aww." Ginny said and quickly covered her mouth. Hermione and Ron pulled apart.

"Sorry." Ginny said. Sophia looked at her aunt.

"Auntie, can we play a game?" Ginny nodded and Hermione went over to them. Ron joined in with them. They played Wizard's Chess until Suppertime. Sophia won 10/5 with Ron. "Uncle Ron I beat you!" Ron looked at Sophia and tickled her and picked her up. Hermione put her arm in Ron's. Ron looked down at her surprised but then put his head on her shoulder. When they walked out looked at the two and smiled. "Auntie Molly! I beat Uncle Ron in Wizard's chess!" Sophia said jumping everywhere. She climbed onto a chair and grabbed a slice of bread.

"I'm surprised she's not your child." Hermione whispered into Ron's ear. Ron laughed and pulled out a chair for Hermione. When Hermione sat down he sat down next to him. IT has been a long time since Hermione've been to the Burrow. She missed the comfort of the Weasleys. Dinnertime was loud and full of laughter. Hermione thought about how she used to sit at her parent's house eating quietly and had not missed it at all. When dinner was over everyone went back to their rooms. Sophia and Ron were in a middle of a chess game when: "Hermione!Ron! Draco and Lavender are here!"


	16. Chapter 16

Hermione and Ron exchanged looks. Hermione bit her lip to stop herself from crying. Ron stomped downstairs. "What do you two want?" Ron shouted. Draco smirked. Lavender smiled. Ron rolled his eyes.

"Well, I'm here for the papers for Hermione and my divorce." Draco said folding his hands.

"We never got married , Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"Oh Hermione." Draco said. Hermione scoffed at him. Ginny came in.

"Why don't you two get your asses out of here?" Ginny exclaimed. Draco shrugged and walked out Lavender following him. Lavender waved goodbye at them and smirked at Hermione. Ron put his arms around Hermione. "It's alright." Ron said comforting a crying Hermione. "I don't know why I'm crying. He's a jerk. That Malfoy!" Hermione said.

"I'm happy you're calling him Malfoy." Ron said.

"Mummy, was that daddy?" Sophia asked.

"No, that was, um a ferret, A giant ferret." Ginny said laughing. Hermione and Ron laughed along. Sophia didn't get it and walked back upstairs.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered in the darkness.

"Hm?" Ron asked.

"What am I going to do with Sophia?" Hermione asked.

"Maybe we can tell her. She's smart enough." Ron replied.

"Mummy, Uncle Ron, can I sleep with you?" Sophia asked holding her blankie. Hermione nodded and Sophia climbed onto the bed and Ron slept on the floor. Hermione hugged her daughter. She lay awake thinking about what to do with her daughter.

"Sophia! You have to wake up!" Hermione said. Death Eaters had attacked the Burrow. Sophia woke up and Hermione carried her outside. Ron had left the house and was outside in the kitchen waiting for Hermione. "Come on!" Hermione apparated to Hagrid's. "Watch Sophia!" Hermione shouted and apparated away. "Where's you daughter , Mud-Blood?" Bellatrix asked.

"Why don't you ask your nephew?"Bellatrix scoffed.

"My nephew has a new baby, a boy, Scorpius." Bellatrix said. Hermione glared.

"Petrificus Totalus!" Hermione shouted at Bellatrix and Bellatrix froze and fell to the floor. Hermione went to help Ginny. "Hermione!" A voice cried. A very familiar voice.


	17. Chapter 17

Hermione turned around and Ginny backed her up. "Draco?" Hermione whispered. Ron heard her and rushed over.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" Ron asked.

"I need to talk to Hermione." Draco said.

"Well, we're in the middle of something. PETRIFICUS TOTALUS!" Ron had his wand in ready. Hermione hit Dolohav with Petrificus Totalus. "Draco!" Lavender shouted.

"Petrificus Totalus." Draco shouted at Lavender. Hermione looked at Draco."I'll explain later." Hermione ran to the house."Aguamenti!" Hermione shouted at the house and the fire burned off. The crowd went back to sleep except for Ron, Hermione, and Draco. "Hermione, Lavender put a love potion on me." Draco explained.

"Malfoy, Stop with the lying!" Ron shouted.

"I'm not lying Ron!" Draco exclaimed.

"Stop it! Both of you!" Hermione exclaimed putting herself between the looked at Draco. Tears were coming out of her eyes. "I can't trust you anymore. I don't know if you're lying or not." Hermione said. She ran inside. Ron followed her. Draco was left sitting in the ashes. "Why?" Draco shouted.

"Thank you Hagrid! Again!" Hermione said.

"No problem!" Hagrid replied."Hermione somethin' happened it was weird."

"What was it?" Hermione asked.

"Sophia she turned into a ferret." Hagrid said.

"She's an animagus!" Hermione exclaimed. She had a smile on her face. teh smile turned into a frown.

"A ferret?" Hermione asked. Hagrid nodded.

"Well, okay." Hermione said and carried Sophia out the door."Bye Hagrid."


	18. Chapter 18

I watched as Sophia played with Ginny. I can't believe it. A ferret? And how can she be an animagus? She's only 18 months old. I sighed. "Hey Mione. You seem stressed. What's wrong? "Ron came over and massaged my neck.

"Nothing. I'm fine." I lied. HE looked at me and laughed.

"You're a horrible liar 'Mione" Ron said laughing.

"So mean." I said laughing. "Hagrid told me something about Sophia. He stopped laughing.

"What?"

"She turned into a ferret.

"A ferret?"

"Yes. A ferret."

"Draco." Ron said rolling around on the floor laughing. I hit him with my textbook.

"IT'S NOT FUNNY." I said but couldn't help it but laugh.

"Hey! Even you find it funny." Ron said sitting up.

"It's really funny though."

"Mummy! Look what I made!"Sophia said coming over holding a paper swan.

"Wow. That's really pretty." I said and hugged her. She walked back over to Ginny. Ron watched her.

"Mione. Are you going to go back to him?" Ron said with a worried face.

"No. I hate that git. I love you." I said kissing him. The problem was:

I really do want to go back now.


	19. Chapter 19

Sophia kept mumbling "Daddy, Daddy" in her sleep, keeping Hermione up all night, thinking about, well, Sophia's daddy.

That blond hair, greyed eyes, heartbreaker. Hermione sighed and kissed Sophia's forehead lightly.

She closed her eyes just to dream about:

_Draco walked over to her and took her by the waist and put her in his lap and they started kissing. She could feel his dry cracked lips on her soft ones. His tongue explored every part of her mouth. He started inching his hair up her shirt. He was getting close to her parts. He lifted up her shi- _

"HERMIONE WAKE UP! IT'S BREAKFAST TIME!" Ron yelled shaking her rushingly.

Hermione groaned and woke up. "You complete arse Ronald Weasley." She said cracking a smile and stood up from bed. She looked around for Sophia.

Sophia came in with a biece of bacon in her mouth. "Goo morning mummy." Hermione laughed and picked her up walking downstairs.

"Good morning everyone." "Good morning 'Mione."

HErmione smiled at the crowd and took her seat putting Sophia in her high chair.

They all ate breakfast talking and chatting and laughing together.

When breakfast was finished, Hermione took out her book and started reading. Ron walked over to her, frowning. Hermione looked up and smiled. "Hi Ron.""'Mione. You still love him don't you?""I-"

"Save it." And with that, he walked away.

Top of Form

Like · · Share · Delete

Bottom of Form


	20. Hi

**Hey guys, so there's a new poll on my account. Choose the story that you want me to continue and I shall. Okay so…that's it. Go vote . I'm sorry for not getting on so much. And I promise my fanfics will start to have better grammar from now on. I PROMISE. **


End file.
